


It's a good thing

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [14]
Category: Christmas Carol 2: Boxing Day - Pearse/Hudson
Genre: F/M, Fandot Creativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pasts thought on Future and Carrie's break up</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> first prompt of the night. characters don't belong to me.

It’s a good thing that Future dumped Carrie, is the mantra running through Presents head. It’s currently the only thing stopping him from working together with Past to lock the two of them in a cupboard. It’s a good thing that Future is now miserable, and that Carrie’s replacement is flirting with him, and that he’s obsessed with filtering water. This can only be a good thing. 

This doesn’t stop him clenching his hands into fists trying to remember that punching Future really isn’t going to help. Tries to remember that this is what Future wanted. Of course he fails, knowing that Future is moping around the area that passes for an office, knowing that when they’re on jobs Future isn’t acting to the best of his abilities (and by that he means pointing in the right direction at the right time to terrify the people they try to help into changing their ways). He knows it isn’t a good thing, but he can’t do anything but wait for Future to come to this conclusion on his own. Or wait for Carrie to take matters into her own hands and change their Future into a better person.


End file.
